


Jennifer of Troy

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This case wasn't easy because the point they had to prove was true, but hard to prove that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer of Troy

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Jennifer of Troy

Peter had worried when they had to prove that Jennifer was beautiful...well, he was worried about proving she was 'too beautiful'. He couldn't tell if it was because she was delusional or had the most self esteem ever. Granted, Jared joked that they were the same thing...but then changed the topic to his perverted fortune cookie, proving his own worries.

The more they heard about her case, the less they thought they could do about it. How do you prove she was fired for being too beautiful...when she wasn't?

How do you prove she was fired from the magazine that specialized in beautiful women? One would think that she would be promoted for being as beautiful as she thought she was.

But that wasn't their job. Their job was to make her case- and win it.

That's why, the day at the company, they didn't agree to what they thought was actually the best idea. They had a duty to their client and to their bet, to try their hardest, even when there was nothing going for them here.

In the end, they had to make and win the case on the point that she was too beautiful...on the inside, instead of the out.

That's what won them their case- and their respect, finally.

Jennifer of Troy- she won the case for being so beautiful on the inside that she made her boss jealous. She was right about why she was fired, in the end. It was jealousy of her. Jealous of the attention she got. But it wasn't as a woman...it was as a daughter.


End file.
